You know I do
by InvisibleImperfections81
Summary: Emily is obviously in love with Alison. But how does Ali feel about Emily exactly? Summary sucks but read if you ship Emison! (I mean like seriously who doesn't?) no A, Alison doesn't die, and two shot but possibly more if I feel up to it :) just a fluffy story because I'm a fluffy person, enjoy Xoxo
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I'm considering trashing "Little Liars" altogether. I dont know I'm still thinking. Anyway I've decided to try my hand at an "Emison" fic :) which I'm really excited about but also kinda worried that I'll ruin it. This is my all time favorite ship and I want to do it justice. Also I'll be basing some of it off personal experiences, I think I love this ship so much because I fell like I'm in a relatively similar situation. So here it goes I guess... (btw Emison is endgame.)**

**disclaimer: I don't own shit.**

* * *

Emily's POV

I was sitting next to Alison on the couch watching an episode of Glee. It was my birthday and Alison announced that she was going to come over before the party. Not evening asking, just declaring. Typical Ali.

"I counted the times you smiled at me, and died the days you didn't." Santana said to Britney. I felt a slight pang in my heart, that line had hit my core for obvious reasons. I glanced at Alison. She was focused intently on the screen, "Dammit I loved Brittana!" She yelled and threw a pillow toward the television. "I always thought they were perfect together." Alison said a little softer now, I laughed at her antics but quickly stopped when she interlaced our fingers. My heart was racing a million miles a minute and my stomach felt as if it had fallen out my butt and through the couch. All I could do was pretend not to notice and focus on the screen. I thought that if I acknowledged it she would take it away, as if wanting it to be a dream. Vividly there but not fully aware.

Later that night, Spencer, Hanna, and Aria showed up at my house for the sleepover. We started playing Truth or Dare at Ali's request, more like demand really. I always was nervous about this game but I decided that maybe something good would finally come from it?

A few rounds in we were already laughing like idiots. It was well past midnight and Hanna had already streaked around the neighborhood, Aria had covered her face in peanut butter, Spencer had admitted that she put laxatives in a mean girl on her hockey team's food, Alison had prank called their Social Studies teacher, and I well it was my turn...

"Oooh this should be fun!" Hanna squeals, I groan Hanna always gave the most embarrassing dares. And her truths were no better either. I finally decided that I would rather be humiliated then possibly have to confess my undying love for Alison.

"Dare."

The girls were looking at one another thoughtfully, as if to say _'how damn we make Emily squirm.'_

"I got one! Strip down to bra and underwear for the rest of the game!" Aria piped in after waiting several moments for someone to say something.

"Nooo!" I said, turning red. The last thing I needed to do was strip in front of Ali.

"Why not Em? You know the rules if you refuse a dare and someone else does it you'll have to tell your crush you like them!" Ali said, dammit I forgot about that rule. Each player has a back up dare that's based off of there worst fear. Mine coincidentally was telling Alison how I felt about her. Shit.

"Fine." I said pulling my shirt over my head and standing up to take my shorts off. Luckily I was actually wearing cute underwear. They were bright pink zebra striped boyshorts but still better than what I normally wore. Alison had once made fun of me for wearing "granny panties." So I immeaditely went out the next day and bought new underwear. I looked over at Ali.

"Happy?" I asked annoyed, Ali looked at me up and down, up and down then gazing at my sports bra clad chest and butt for a few seconds longer than necessary, a satisfied smirk plastered to her face as I went to sit down. What was that about? Since when has Ali ever looked at me like _that! _I mean I know I have a nice body considering that I swim more than I walk, but dang she looked at me like she _wanted me. _That's not possible... Right?

After Truth or Dare, we were setting up a movie and deciding on sleeping arrangements, Alison immediately jumped on the chance of sleeping in my bed. WITH ME. I tried to contain myself, I was sure I wasn't going to get much sleep tonight. I wasn't sure what it entailed or why Ali had been so eager. But I didn't care. Plus I knew for a fact that Ali was a crazy sleeper. She was constantly moving, thrashing, talking. Alison was perfect in every way but when it came to sleeping she didn't have any control. I thought it was adorable though. I had stayed up more times than I would care to admit to just simply watch Ali.

I put the movie in and skipped to the bed next to Alison. I smiled, I mean honestly how could I not? Ali was leaning her head on my shoulder as we watched "Dear John". The movie was about a third of the way through and everyone had fallen asleep, I stayed awake though. Ali had turned but I didn't mind. Her back was flush against mine, and I wanted to remember every feeling. Every touch. Ali shifted mumbling something inaudible and turning back to face me, she carelessly threw her arm over, spooning me. I couldn't help but grin. But then I heard something.

"Em? Are you awake?" Ali said in a raspy voice, it was roughly 3am.

"Um yeah..." I said, hoping Ali wouldn't move from their current position. To my surprise though, Ali cuddled deeper into me wrapping her arm more tightly around my waist, her face buried in my hair.

"I love you. Goodnight Em, happy birthday." She whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek.

"I love you too."

Best birthday EVER.

* * *

A few weeks later Alison had gone on vacation to visit some family. So of course I had to text her every waking moment, and sometimes more. Alison didn't seem to mind though, or if she did she didn't show it. I was hanging with all the other girls and they asked who I was texting. I thought it was pretty obvious but I told them anyway. They just responded with a head bob or "oh." I asked why.

"Ali hasn't been answering us very much lately."

I looked to each girl trying to not let a smug expression surface. Ali loved me more. At least for the moment anyway.

"Oh, sorry..." I said awkwardly, then went back to texting. I was always a good texter. Which probably wasn't a good thing. Because it made me even worse at having a normal conversation with someone in person. It was getting late so I headed back to my house and said goodbye. As soon as I got home Ali texted again.

**A: Hey killer**

**E: Hey Ali**

**A: I'm bored**

**E: Sounds real fun**

**A: You know I miss you Em?**

**E: I miss you too**

**A: I don't believe you. Prove it**

Ali did this sometimes. It made me question whether or not she knew I loved her. She would push me and I felt like I would take it to far, revealing to much. I think she just liked teasing me though. I'll tell her one day how I really feel. Eventually...

**E: How am I supposed to do that?**

**A: Scream it to the world!**

**E: No! You wouldn't be able to hear it anyway**

**A: Aww come on Em don't you love me? **

**E: You know I do. I love you more than anything. **

**A: Maybe a little too much Em? **

**E: Sorry...**

**A: Relax I'm just kidding Killer. **

* * *

Alison's POV

I missed her so much. Why did I have to go on this stupid trip! It's summer break for god's sake I'm supposed to be at the beach or partying with friends! Or better yet hanging out with Emily. I mean sure guys had flirted with me on this trip and I did so back. But it wasn't the same. I wasn't all there, just halfhearted. My other half was back in Rosewood. I was determined to make Emily mine. I know she loved me as more than a friend. I mean wow was that obvious. I don't know what was holding me back exactly... Maybe nothing was. I texted Em right away.

**A: Hey Em I'm getting back tomorrow night you should come stay the night. **

**E: Sure! Should I ask the others too?**

I was slightly annoyed, why did we always have to hangout in a group, I mean I do love the other girls but I just wanted to spend time with Emily. She was always the easiest to talk to. The easiest to _tolerate._

**A: No not this time. I want it to be just the two of us. C'mon Em I don't bite ;)**

**E: Okay :)**

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Follow, favorite, review! This will be a two shot so stay tuned for chapter two and see what happens. Xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Emison chapter two! So excited! Oh and heyyy ladies could you get off your asses and review next time, okay? Okay.**

**I do appreciate the follows and favorites though :)**

* * *

Alison's POV

I rush around my room making sure everything is perfect. It's not like my room isn't already clean, it's just when I'm with Emily I feel like I don't have to be so perfect. But that doesn't mean my room can't be perfect. I heard a knock at the door and flew down the stairs, my parents were out and Jason was who knows where...

"Hey!" I said trying to control my grin, I swooped Emily into a big hug. She seemed a little surprised but immediately relaxed into the embrace. I pulled away but kept my arms wrapped around her neck.

"Hiya." Emily said quietly her eyes wide with a small smile on her face.

I stepped back and took her up to my room by the hand. She flopped on my bed with a bounce.

"So what are we gonna do today?"

"Ooh how about the pool?"

"Don't you think it's a little cold, and dark." Emily said, it's so adorable how she's scared of the dark.

"We jump in the hot tub after, and don't worry Em I'll protect you." I smirked, Emily blushed.

"Okay but I didn't bring a swim suit..."

"Who says you'll need one?" I said with a mischievous wink. Emily blushed even more then looked at my face to see if there was any hint of lying.

"I'm just kidding Em! Here take this one."

I said tossing her a blue spaghetti strap bandeau.

* * *

I opened my eyes under water just in time to see Emily execute a perfect dive nearly hitting the bottom of the pool before swimming up in front of me.

"Show off." I said swimming to the edge.

"_Please_, you show off all the time!" Emily exclaimed following me. I ignored her remark and climbed out off the pool walking over to the hot tub, my hips swaying in a tight pink bikini.

"Coming?" I asked, Emily pushed herself out and walked over to the hot tub. It was getting darker with each moment, the moon now up. Emily got in slowly adjusting to the temperature and taking a seat across from me.

"Why are you so far away?" I asked gesturing to the spot next to me, Emily looked as though she were somewhere else, she was staring off into the woods behind me her face illuminated by the blue lights in the hot tub.

"Oh..." She turned attention back to me scooting closer until our thighs nearly touched. She was gazing at Spencer's house looking slightly uncomfortable at our close distance. She caught me staring and turned back.

"What?" She asked softly a confused look and the whisper of a smile on her face.

"Nothing." I said returning the smile, I inched closer to her our bodies now touching and grabbed her hand interlacing our fingers. She relaxed a little easing into my touch she leaned her head on my shoulder. We stayed like that for a while making small talk about my trip and the upcoming school year, until we ran out of things to say and just sat there silently for a few minutes. Emily had her gaze fixed on our hands, whereas I was trying to read her expression. She looked... Sad.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked cautiously, stroking her hand with my thumb. She nodded numbly, her eyes shiny she turned and smiled.

"Yeah. Just... Thinking." Emily looked so pretty, her hair was wavy and skin glistened. I moved my hand to her jaw turning it so she faced me. Leaning in leaving us just inches away from each others lips... Emily was rigid not even breathing just watching the scene unfold. I stopped short, and looked into her eyes for a moment, they were gorgeous.

"Em, can I kiss you?" I asked my heart beating like mad in my chest. This was not exactly how I wanted things to go... But I couldn't help it. I knew if I didn't do it now I never would.

"I love you..." Emily said her eyes fluttering from my eyes to my lips. That wasn't exactly the answer I was expecting. But I took it, along with her lips. My heart started beating even faster and the butterflies in my stomach suddenly felt more like a zoo. I tangled my hands in her hair and moved so we were facing each other. I pushed her against the hot tub and straddled her thighs, while somehow still keeping the kiss slow and controlled. Emily reached for my hips pulling us closer. I broke the kiss and rested my head on her shoulder panting. Emily was a _way_ better kisser than I expected. Once I caught my breath I looked back up at her for a few seconds before crashing my lips into hers again. Faster this time, I brushed my tongue against her lip. She opened her mouth just enough for me to feel her soft tongue against mine. I moved my hands so that they were flat on Emily's toned stomach. This time Emily broke the kiss. I pouted at the loss of contact but still caressed her abdominal muscles.

"I love you. I'm-I'm _in_ love with you..." She said brushing her nose against mine.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Alright I've decided I will continue this I don't know how often I'll update or when. But it will get continued! I promise that! I love this ship so much I just like writing it :) so I hope you like reading it! Xoxo (reviews are deeply appreciated!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews I'm glad you liked it! This is gonna be an extremely fluffy story with few characters and not a lot of POV switches just to let you know in advance. Anyway yeeee chapter 3!**

* * *

Alison's POV

After the intense kissing that took place in the hot tub we headed back up to my room. As soon as the door closed I grabbed her from behind and started kissing her neck, running my hands up and down her arms. Emily spun around and captured my lips, showing a surprising feat of dominance. She pushed me up against the door and grabbed my waist with one hand while using the wall as a support for the other. I smiled into the kiss and played with her hair that was in a damp messy bun. She smiled back and I couldn't help but giggle, I broke the kiss but Emily didn't seem to mind.

"I like this." Emily said still smiling, she brushed a piece of wavy blonde hair from my face. I kissed her again this time slower. I wanted to show how much I loved her in that kiss. Partially because to be quite honest I'm not sure if I could conjure up a sentence that wouldn't make me sound like a complete idiot. But also because it just felt so damn good to be pressed this close to Emily, not to mention that we were both still wearing bikinis. Which definitely gave us more access to touching, something that we both couldn't seem to get enough of. Without breaking the kiss I led Emily over to the bed, and as hot as it was when Emily tried, and succeeded at being the dominant one. I wanted to be in control. I pushed Emily down onto my bed and hovered over her body, trailing kisses from her neck to her belly button making her giggle. We kissed for awhile varying between fast and slow until we both became tired and just lay there cuddling.

The next morning I woke up intertwined with Emily, she was still assed out with a small smile on her face. I watched contentedly for some time but I couldn't help myself, I pounced on her and kissed her nose.

"Hi." Emily said opening her eyes slowly trying to stretch her arms and legs, careful not to change our position. She reached up and wrapped her arms around my waist pulling me down onto her, my head resting on her chest. I heard her stomach rumble, then I remembered that we never had dinner because we were a little busy with, ah other things...

"We should go get food." I said lifting my self so I was hovering over Emily.

"I would rather starve than move." Emily said smiling looking at me from my head to my feet obviously checking me out, I snorted and got off the bed dragging her with me. As we walked down stairs I noticed that the house was still empty. Jason must have stayed at a friends and my parents must have had an early meeting. I think I'm okay with being alone with Emily for a little while longer, I thought smirking.

Emily noticed."What?," She asked intrigued.

"Nothing." I said then placed a quick kiss on her cheek.

After breakfast we got changed into normal clothes and showered (individually of course). We decided on going to sneak into an R-rated movie. Although Emily immediately refused I talked her into it, saying it would be like our first official date. She had a cheeky grin glued to her face and I have to admit I was pretty excited myself. We were planning on going to see a comedy but almost got caught and ended up in a stupid horror movie instead. Which didn't turn out to be so bad after all, not the movie that sucked but considering we were both terrified of scary movies we just spent the whole time cuddling and kissing. We sat in the back though so no one would see, there was a slim chance we would see anyone we knew but I just wanted to be safe. After the movie was over we left hand in hand giggling at how cheesy the movie was, even though it scared the crap out of both of us.

I liked holding her hand. It felt so different, _better_, I never realized it before I mean sure I've held Emily's hand plenty of times. But I never had noticed how soft and warm and comforting it felt. As we walked home I didn't let go of her hand once. I _couldn't_ let go of her hand even if the world depended on it.

"Wanna get some ice cream?" Emily asked, we were walking down the street and I see the ice cream shop coming up ahead of us.

"Sure." I said as we walked in, the bell above the door ringing. The sweet smell of waffle cones wafted out,

"Hi what would you ladies like?" A young blonde women asked from behind the counter. I looked at Emily, we always got the same thing because we both never could decide on just one flavor so we picked ones we both liked and switched halfway through eating it.

"A small cookies 'n' cream in a waffle cone, and a small strawberry.." Emily said handing the girl some money.

"I can pay Em." She grabbed my hand that was fiddling to get my wallet from my back pocket. She looked at me and smiled kindly.

"No way, were on a date aren't we? That means I pay." Emily whispered in my ear grazing it, careful to not let anyone else hear. I smiled and she blushed taking the ice cream from the lady thanking her on the way out.

"You didn't have to do that you know." I said in between licks of ice cream.

"I wanted to." Emily said quietly, she took my hand and headed towards the park. Behind the park was the woods which was a short cut to my house. We walked hand in hand through the woods careful not to trip on any plants and sticks piercing the ground. I didn't want to go home quite yet though, so I tugged on her hand pulling her towards the old tree house bordering my backyard. I hadn't been up it in ages so it was slightly dusty but looked untouched. We climbed up the ladder and tried to get comfortable in the small space. Eventually after not so successfully trying to make enough room for two people I sat in between Emily's legs leaning into her for support. We sat in comfortable silence for little while until we finished our ice cream.

"Remember last time we were up here?"

Emily asked tentatively, absentmindedly playing with my hair.

"You kissed me." I said looking at the ground of the dirty treehouse.

"I'm sorry."

What? Emily cannot seriously be sorry for doing that. I mean sure I was a little surprised when she did it, I had kissed her back for a second then pushed her away. I was scared. It was little bit after I had figured out her crush on me. But if she had never done that we wouldn't even be here today. I turned around to face her in a kneeling position. Searching her face, she wouldn't look me in the eye. She looked sad... I brought a finger to her chin making her look at me.

"_I'm_ sorry." I said then leaning in to kiss her softly. It felt like that day all over again. Except this time. It was better, I wasn't so scared. My stomach flipped and my heart raced. It felt amazing like a kiss should feel. It was soft and slow and long, I wrapped my arms around her neck and placed her hands on my hips. It was slightly more awkward than the first time because we were bigger now and the treehouse was cramped but neither of us cared. We were together and I wanted to be like that forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all, I am so so so SOOO sorry this took so long! I was contemplating ending at the three-shot because it seemed cute and happy but all you guys would have been sad :( which makes me sad. Thus chapter 4 was born! (P.S. I put in some VERY friendly Sparia friendship in there just cause, and a Glee reference because I love Glee. Like who doesn't love Glee? Actually people who just started watching season 4 probably don't love Glee. Sigh. I still love it. Mostly because of Quinntana, mmhmm.**

**Disclaimer: Is this really necessary? **

**You know what yes. I own PLL. I own all your favorite shows. I am Marlene King and I decided to write fan fiction instead of putting Emison love into the show for everyone to enjoy. Chupar mi pato. I also own Glee, Gucci, and your mom. **

* * *

_Emily's POV_

The next few days seemed like the happiest of my life. Ali and I were practically spending all day everyday with each other. I felt kinda bad for the others but it was _my_ "Ali-Time" and I planning on savoring _every_ second I could get.

"Hey Em, I haven't seen the girls since I got back. We should have a sleepover at my house tonight with all of them!" Ali said, she was straddling me from behind and braiding my hair as we watched a movie on the couch. Even though it was a pretty friendly thing, I still loved it. I loved Ali. We were best friends and liking each other hasn't changed a thing.

"That sounds great!" I said with a smile that didn't meet my eyes. She couldn't see my face but she always had an uncanny ability to read me from anywhere in the room. It's not that I didn't want to see the others but I knew that hanging out in a group meant less of... Well _whatever_ Alison and I had been doing... The night we were in the hot tub was _amazing_. I was actually planning on telling her how I felt that night but what she had in mind was um wayyy better. I mean I'm still dying to know what this makes us but for now I think I can wait if it means I get to kiss or touch Ali every moment were alone. Which I most definitely planned on doing.

"Great, I'll call them!" Ali said pausing the movie and grabbing her phone.

* * *

"Okay ladies, Truth, Drink, Kiss, or Dare!" Hanna squeaked, placing an empty bottle of vodka on the table in the 'spin the bottle' position after filling each one of our shot glasses.

"Wait can I have a little refresher on the rules?" Aria asked tentatively. Hanna snorted, she had drank the most out of all of us, Spencer coming in a close second. I glanced at her dopey smile, drunk Spencer although seemed slightly ditsy was still remarkably smart, just a tad slower. If you quizzed her on quadratic equations while drunk I swear to god they would all be correct.

"There are four rounds and you have to pick Truth, Drink, Kiss, or Dare but you can't repeat a category and the kiss has to last for 10 seconds and if you pick drink then you have to take three shots!" Hanna declared managing to only slur a few of her words. Aria nodded giggling at Hanna's borderline drunken state.

"I'll start!" Spencer said raising her hand and reaching for her three shots. She downed them in a matter of seconds and slapped her hand on the table. _Obviously_ Spencer's self discretion had gone out the window, normally she would have a tactic to drinking games but tonight she doesn't seem to care.

"Alright then..." Aria said holding back a laugh.

"My turn! Dare! I choose dare!" Hanna said bouncing in her spot on the couch. We each threw out of few ideas before settling on her calling Sean (her forever crush) and telling him how she feels about him. But she couldn't tell him who it was and she had to use a different voice.

After enduring Hanna's terrible British accent and hearing her confess her love to a confused boy it was my turn.

"Ummm oh god. I don't know. Kiss?" I said, I'd rather get it out of the way now, plus maybe I'd get lucky and it would land on Alison, who had been surprisingly quiet throughout the game. It was always funny to hear her sassy intoxicated comments, even though I never really liked to drink and being around it made me kind of uncomfortable. I looked over at Alison before I spun the bottle. She winked at me and smiled then interlaced our fingers underneath the table. It was the first intimate touch of the night and it sent shivers through my body, breaking the ice that was keeping me from Alison. I reached for the bottle and spun it fast but all it did was round three times and point directly back to me.

"Aww poor Em can't get any of our sweet lady kisses!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Okay Alison your turn!"

"Hmm, I wouldn't mind some kisses, plus I would like to get it over with before you're on the verge of vomiting." Alison said looking pointedly at Spencer and Hanna. She reached out and spun the bottle, it went around twice before landing between me and Hanna. I started to move closer to Ali but Hanna did the same.

"Umm hey there girly, that bottle landed on me." Hanna said pointing to herself and laughing.

"Uh sorry Han I don't think so, I mean no offense but I don't really feel like making out with your drunk ass." Alison said crawling past her and towards me a sly smirk on her face. She came to a stop and kneeled in front of me, bringing a soft hand to my face as she closed the space between us sweetly. But I had other plans.

I decided that I wanted to show what was mine, so I pounced on her making the kiss a lot rougher than intended. Her breathing hitched as I pushed her back accidentally bumping Hanna and straddled Ali's legs. I ground down and pried her mouth open and let my tongue meet hers; putting the most passion physically possible in a kiss for a mere 10 seconds. I pulled back after what felt like time and watched Alison's surprised reaction. Her eyes were wide but she had a small smile on her face, I looked around gauging everyone else's. Hanna had fallen to her back and was giggling uncontrollably, Aria was laughing too but it didn't quite meet her eyes. She looked slightly confused trying to analyze what just happened, she eventually gave up and chose to help Hanna up instead.

"Well may I just say that when I spin the bottle I sure as HELL hopes it lands on Emily." Spencer slurred sipping on some drink concoction. I rolled my eyes and looked at Alison, she glared at Spencer for a second before turning away. Hmm Ali jealous? Interesting...

"Could I do two?" Aria asked, Hanna thought about it for a moment or so before nodding. Aria quickly downed three shots fighting back the urge to cough then spun the bottle. Which landed directly on Spencer, who whooped then danced her way over to Aria. Attempting to shimmy her shoulders while seductively raising an eyebrow. Aria laughed wrapping her arms around Spencer's neck and pulling her into a bruising kiss. 10 uncomfortable seconds later (more like 10 minutes) they pulled away smiling. Spencer gave Aria an exaggerated wink. After a few more rounds it was Hanna's turn to spin, to which the bottle landed in my general area. I decided quickly to test out my theory on whether or not Alison could actually be jealous. Hanna stumbled over to me and placed a sloppy kiss on my lips. It felt odd, not necessarily bad, just kinda weird. I threaded my fingers through her blonde hair trying to find some sort of familiarity. She tried to deepen the kiss but my mouth was already open and waiting, trying to be obvious to the other girls that in fact a drunk Hanna's tongue was currently searching the expanse of my mouth. After a few more seconds I pulled away from Hanna who apparently had no sense of time because she seemed quite okay to keep going.

"Yeah, I agree with Spencer. Emily has a magic tongue." Hanna said, I think that's about all I could decipher among some of the random strings of syllables. Everyone laughed except for Ali. She was seething, I feel like there was possibly steam coming from her ears but later I concluded that that was most likely the alcohol speaking...

Later everyone more than a little tipsy at this point decided to retire to the couch and pig pile for a movie. Spencer had her legs draped over Aria while she leaned against Hanna where Ali sat partially on my lap and Spencer's legs. I think. It was hard to tell who's hand and leg belonged to one another under a giant blanket in a dark room only lit by a giant flatscreen tv.

"Ow Hanna get your FAT ass off me." Alison said venomously.

"Whatever. I have to pee anyway." Hanna said, trying to be confident but pain was obviously evident on her face. In the process of Hanna getting up, Alison had now fully landed in my lap. Aria and Spencer seemed pretty distracted by the movie so I turned my attention back to Alison. She was sitting sideways on my lap, facing the movie still looking annoyed probably from Hanna and I's drunk escapade. Checking to make sure no one was paying attention I whispered in her ear, purposely grazing it.

"You know as much as I love the others I really wish we were alone so we could..." Not finishing the sentence I lightly bit her ear then left a soft kiss. Her breathing quickened and I could see goosebumps being left in my wake. I smiled then pulled her closer "accidentally" pushing up her shirt slightly in the process so my hands slid over her smooth abdominal muscles to her waist. She jerked slightly her eyes fluttering closed, her body stiff. Then relaxed careful not to attract the attention of the others. Ali kept her eyes glued to the screen biting her lip and furrowing her brow while I continued to tease her trying to think of ways to get some alone time soon.

"Hey do you guys want some popcorn?" I said. They all nodded excitedly. I nudged Ali.

"Hey could you show me where the popcorn is? I _forgot_." I said to Alison, who jumped up quickly and led me to the kitchen.

As soon as we were out of view and earshot I spun her around and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, pulling away before she could kiss back. She smiled and grabbed the collar of my hoodie pulling me into a more aggressive kiss. She tasted like vodka and cherries. I wrapped my arms around her neck pulling our bodies together and leaning her into the fridge. I heard the bathroom door unlock and quickly jumped away from Ali bumping into the counter several feet away. Hanna raised her eyebrows.

"You okay Em..?" She asked curiously.

"F-fine. I was just looking for the popcorn!" I said trying my best to keep my voice even as I looked through the cupboards next to Alison.

"Ooh yummy! You need any help?" Hanna said excitedly.

"_No_, we're fine Hanna go sit back down." Ali said glaring. Hanna quickly left the kitchen.

"Hey Em are you sure you're okay? You hit your hip pretty hard." Alison said sweetly, all the malice that was there just moments before completely gone.

"Yeah I'm alright." I said with a small smile on my face. As bad as I felt for Hanna, I liked that Ali only used her sweet voice with me... She placed her hand delicately on my hip where I had bumped it. I winced as she rubbed it gently. Suddenly her hand kept moving lower, she grabbed my butt. I blushed and jumped surprised. She laughed lightly then walked over to get the popcorn and put it in the microwave. I gave her a small smile as we walked back to the living room to find everybody passed out on the couch.

* * *

**So yeah, there's that I guess... I'm not too happy with this chapter but oh well I hope it feeds your PLL addictions for now. Xoxo**


End file.
